


How to Capture a Spy

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Historical, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Slight Dirty Talk, Yakuzas, spys, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Akihito Takaba messed up his most recent spy job by entering the wrong room at the local Tea House...and was captured by a very dangerous Yakuza Boss...he doesn't know which situation is worse, messing up or being caught on the job?





	1. One|Ensnared

Akihito entered his boss's quarters after he was in for a new mission. He had been shocked when one of the other spies told him that he was needed. He had never been called on directly by their head before so the whole ordeal baffled him.

"Do you know why I have called you here, Takaba-san?" the familiar voice his boss echoed against emptiness of the chamber.

"No, Madame Higuchi, I do not." Akihito replied back waiting her to continue speaking.

"The Emperor has requested for you to receive a certain mission on his behalf." she spoke once again.

"A special mission? What do I have to do?" Akihito asked at hearing her mention the Emperor's connection to his next mission.

"Get information from Shogun Kyoushu Masachime anyway you can. Emperor's sources say that he will be at a local Tea House here in Tokyo." she responded in turn giving the imformation of his target's location.

"I will do my best..." Akihito whispered back with a bow before standing straight once again.

"I know you will. You may go, you are dismissed from my presence." she said Akihito left his boss's with his new orders on his mind.

He went to the bathhouse to bath with the other spies. All of which are females. Seeing any of them doesn't affect him since he considers the fact that he doesn't play for their team. He began undressing before he entered the warm caressing waters.

"So we heard through the grapevine that you have to spy on Shogun Kyoushu Masa, Aki-chan." a spy name Aano began as her and her surrounded him like hawks to a prey.

"I think the word eavesdropped is what you all are looking for. And I already told you guys not to call me that!" Akihito scowled with the roll of his pretty blue eyes. He had already expected this outcome when he got back from obtaing a new mission or completing one. They always eavesdropped on his conversations with the higher-ups.

"So it is true. You spy on that dangerous man, Aki-chan?" another spy named Maki exclaimed excitedly awaiting Akihito's reply.

"I guess you could say that." Akihito sighed as he began washing off his wary lithe body.

"Can we dress you up for this mission, Aki-chan?" a third spy named Keiko asked and frowned at her.

"No!" Akihito hissed out as he took his long blond locks down allowing it to graciously flow down the middle of his back in ebon waves.

"Please, please, Aki-chan with strawberries on top!" Aano continuously begged him with a pout gracing her pink lips.

"Fine. I better be able to properly fool him." Akihito sighed fore the second time finaly giving in tot he begging girls' desires.

"Oh, you most definitely will, Aki-chan." they all said together creeping him out completely closing in on him but when they were done even he didnt recognize himself. After the girls little makeover he left to begin his job assigned to him by the Emperor.

Dressed in an elegant traditionl style Kimono pretending that he was a noble lady, Akihito entered the Tea House. He walked with polite grace, his face hiden behind a pretty accessable fan as he seeked out Shogun Masa.

All of the Patrons in the well-known establishment followed his every move until he stood in front of the massive linen door of the highest honourable guests. The two servant girls, or Gieshas in training, standing next to the door opened it for him- her to enter the tea chamber.

However once he stepped inside he got the shock of his life when he found a man that was not Shogun Kyoushu Masa inside but the highly famous Yakuza Boss, Ryuichi Asami. Akihito say anything when the man spoke to him in the silence of the chamber, "Welcome, Little Spy, I've been awaiting your arrival..."

Silence entered the atmostphere of the tea chamber as Akihito assessed his newfound situation. He was lost in thought. Bewildered by the fact that he'd been decieved so easily. He was starting to wonder if the Madame knew of this plan to decieve him. He was so immersed in his inner thoughts that he didn't have a chance to notice Asami standing behind him until strong manly hands were wrapped around his waist gripping on to his thin hips.

"L-let g-go of me!" Akihito slightly stammered from shock at the elder man's brash actions.

"Why should I? I like the feeling of your body pressed against my own. I wonder how you'd feel baring your all against the rough palms of my hands." Asami huffed with lust infusioning his baritone voice.

"Well, I'm sorry that you will never get the chance to find that out. Now let go of me, you giant brute!" Akihito hissed with a glared trying to remove the rude man's hands from off of his Kimono clad frame.

"On the contrary, I'm afraid that I'm just about to find out. Right. Now." Asami proudly retorted with a smirk sliding one of his hands down the length the younger's thighs moving his hand to slip it inside the Kimono easily finding Akihito's maleness beneath his undergarments. He grabbed it placing his thumb right over the slit with slight pressure and a slow circular motion upon the cock's head.

"Aaah! D-don't touch me there, you perverse man!" Akihito whimpered in protest body shuddering in response to the other male.

"Why, when your perfect little body folds so beautifully under my command?" Asami asked smirk never leaving his face. He loved the reaction the younger had so easily given him.

"N-no! No-no, that's not true!" Akihito cried out when the elder began sliding his hand gently up and down his small shaft.

"It is. You like what I am doing to you. Your body does not lie, now does it? So you shouldn't lie to me as well." Asami said mockingly loving the expression of hate upon the beautiful male's face.

"Haa~ st-op~ please don't move your hand..." Akihito moaned out begging for him to stop but his plea went on deaf ears as Asami sped up his hand movement intent on making the younger male cum from his ministrations.

"So gorgeous when you respond to me like that, but I'd quiet down a bit. Unless you want the other patrons in this Tea house to hear what we are doing inside here?" he said backmailing Akihito in to silence knowing that the younger would rather die than be seen being fondled by another man even though no one could that he was he a male himself. Although the shame of being caught like this would be unbarable for him to even imagine.

"Ah-ahh~ we are not doing anything ah~ out of the ordinary in here." Akihito snarled out on a moan refusing to gave in to the elder's true words. He was not about to play in to the other's hand that easily.

"Are you sure about that, Akihito? I think the moans escaping from in between those plush pillows you call a mouth say otherwise." Asami teased him using his other hand to cup under Akihito's chin turning his head forcing their lips to meet in a seemingly chaste kiss.

Akihito melted against the elder's lips falling prey to the hand working giving his body pleasure he'd never known before. He felt as his gut tensed up on him knowning that he was about cum undone when Asami removed his hand from inside his Kimono. He was about to protest when the elder gently placed him upon the floor.

Asami hiked up Akihito's Kimono seeking the pale flesh beneath it. He used his other hand to find the younger's heat playing against the puckered rim before plunging a finger inside of him joint deep. Akihito gasped allowing the elder to kiss his soft lips whilst he fondled him to his first end. A bubbing sensation ached in his stomach just before he came all over Asami's hand.

His heart was beating so fast as he tried to calm it back down but unfortunately for him Asami was nowhere near done with him. In an instant two more fingers were shoved in to his virgin heat stroking at his plush inner walls. Asami stretched him out until he found his prostate making the younger arch up beneath with a muffled gasp against his lips. He smirked removing fingers taking out his own harden erection. He placed his cock head at Akihito's entrance pushing inside whilst he deepened their shared kiss.

Once he was sheathed inside he began to move not caring if Akihito had a chance to adjust to his huge size. This had been the moment he'd been waiting for ever since he'd caught sight of the little thing spying, dressed as a young girl, on one of his clients. Every since that meeting Asami had wanted him.

Akihito clenched deliciously around his engorged length helping him to acknowledge the fact that he was allowed to begin moving. So he did. Painstakingly moving his hips in a slow brning motion that made the younger boy beneath stratch at his back because of the pain his allowed him to still feel.

"Haah! It- It hurts~ Ah-Asami it hurts so much~" Akihito whimpered pliantly beneath the elder male's deep golden colored eyes closed as he tried to bear with the pain in his rear. He felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside out.

"Calm down, relax, you will feel very good, very soon. I promise. Nonetheless I still need to punish you though for resisting me in the first damn place." Asami muttered feeling Akihito painfully tightening around his erection.

"P-punish me? I don't- I don't see why I should be punished for not knowing that you held in any interest me." Akihito stammered slightly opening his blue eyes to glare up at the elder.

"And I do apologize for that, my love. I should've made my desire for you known earlier to this entire empire." Asami responded back mockingly with a devious smirk now gracing his lips as if he were really considering his own words.

"You wouldn't dare." Akihito hissed knowing from that expression alone that Asami would do it if he kept angering him the way he was now.

"Oh, try me, love. You won't like how it will end for you if you do." Asami insisted smirk turning dark with his words as he bucked his hips. Hard. He thrusts faster and faster, deeper and deeper, seeking out Akihito's prostate with his every move.

"Haahh! Ahh-ah~ Y-you bastard! Ngrh ah~" Akihito cried out in a moaning trance when the elder finally found the spot inside of him that would make his blue eyes roll in to the back of his head. He turned in to a moaning mess while Asami made sure to attack the little nub of pleasure within at every given stroke inside of him.

"Oh, you do sound so lovely like this, my dear." Asami teased rocking hips in a circular motion just to feel the younger's body shuddered against him.

"S-shut up! W-what are you? The Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding hood o-or s-something with that stupid line of yours?" Akihito scowled trying to hold back his moaning so that no one outside of the tea chamber knew what was happening to him inside. It would completely destroy his pride if anyone ever saw him laid out in a comprising position beneath the dangerous Yakuza Boss.

"Yes, I am your Big Bad Wolf, now moan for me like the Little Red Riding Hood that I know you are." Asami said mocking him with his very own words again slamming down hard on his prostate for show.

"Ahh! T-too hard~ s-slow down-n~" Akihito cried out at the impact of his powerful slams gripping on to the elder's cock even harder than before as pleasure coursed through his entire body. He pressed harder upon Akihito's prostate with every few slams of his hips before he quivered against him when his orgasm finally came in to play.

Akihito came beneath him untouch with the elder man falling on top of him before he shoved him off. He began whimpering with newfound pain at the abuse his ass and core took from the powerful Yakuza Boss. He couldn't move his body without moaning in pain.

So just he laid there falling asleep from their congression as Asami got up fixing their clothes back as they were before. Asami bent down lifting the young boy in to his arms bridal style. He smiled, proud, with himself, that Akihito's blond hair had not fallen down out of the style it had been placed in as he carried him out of the tea chamber and the tea house leading him to their awaiting ride to take him to his own private residence.


	2. Two|Resolved

Akihito woke up in a place that was not familiar to him. On a bed that was not his own. He was naked much to his disgraced, blond hair flowing in waves down his naked back. His lower back was sore and it hurt to move if he ever tried to get up a little bit too fast. He scowled at that, shuffling out of bed. His sleep filled blue eyes traveled the length of the chamber his was in. It was huge- completely decorated for a man of money and power. A man named Ryuichi Asami.

He scoffed at the thought of the man- the brute who had taken away his purity in such a savage display. Then his eyes fell upon the white Kimono draped over the chair in the corner of the chamber. With a sly smile across his lips, he made his way over to the beautifully crafted robe.

He took the soft silk made Kimono in his hold before he hastily put it on. Once his body was covered by the soft material, Akihito found his socks and shoes beside the bed. He slipped them on before he left the chamber, sticking his head out the door first to make sure the hall was clear of Asami's men. Seeing that coast was clear, he made his escape from Asami's home and massive estate. He had to go back to Madame Higuchi for the answers that he seeked.

When he finally arrived back at headquarters, he immediately went to see Madame Higuchi. He pushed the large doors to his boss's lodgings just as the woman turned around at the sound of it. Her face held a look of surprise upon it. Like she had been shocked to see him standing before him.

"Did you know about Asami's plan all along?" Akihito hissed at her after she schooled her expression back to complete blankness.

Madame Higuchi stammered out his name before he cut her off, "Aki-Akihito-"

"Don't stall. Tell me the truth. NOW!" Akihito snarled partially asking her to answer the question again, "Did you know?"

"Yes..." Madame Higuchi whispered finally answered him truthfully knowing Akihito wouldn't let it go until he had gotten the truth out of her.

"Why..." was Akihito whispered out before Madame Higuchi said anything more to him.

"I had to- it was ordered so by the Emperor himself." Madame Higuchi explained the situation further to him.

"The- the Emperor... He knows Asami on such a personal level to allow the man to do as he pleases?" Akihito stammered out of shock at what she had just told him questioning Emperor's connection with the known Yakuza Boss.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know that Asami-sama was the Emperor's biological cousin. He's technically a Prince of Japan." Madame Higuchi eyed him carefull as she spoke more.

"P-prince! Why wasn't I notified of this?" Akihito angrily scowled back at her with an annoyed huff.

"For the simple fact that Asami-sama was not in your jurisdiction-" Madame Higuchi said giving Akihito an answer that he knew to be true. Asami was not his jurisdiction. Nor would he ever be.

"Not my jurisdiction my ass! Besides that when I first came in here you had an expression of pure shock written across your features- what was that all about?" Akihito gnarled out questioning her on her reaction to him returning to their headquarters to see her.

"Asami-sama came to me with premission of the Emperor to lay claim on you. I asked me to send you on a false mission to the Tea House located here in Tokyo. So I did because one cannot refused the Emperor or his close relatives." Madame Higuchi continued to explain everything to him only adding more feul on to the already blazing fire.

"So I am someone for him to claim- for the both of you to toy with?" Akihito sneered his disapproval at being claimed by Asami whether their Emperor allotted it or not.

"No, Akihito-san! It's not like that at all-" Madame Higuchi exclaimed to deter him from his thoughts of her unwarranted betrayal before a deep baritone interrupted her from speaking anything further.

It was Asami himself, "She had to think of the other spies working under her name. I'm sorry that I am late, hopefully he wasn't being too problematic for you, Madame Higuchi."

"He was no problem to look after at all." Madame Higuchi said with a polite bow to the powerful man while Akihito all but glared at him with an annoyed huff.

"Come, Aki. We are going home. Right now." Asami said holding out his right hand for Akihito to take in his own but he refused as the elder man knew that he would.

"No! I am not going anywhere with you, Prince Ryuichi Asami!" Akihito hissed in return gritting out the elder man's full name with the additive of the word Prince for sarcasm.

"Please excuse for me my rather crude behavior concerning Akihito, Madame Higuchi." Asami turned his attention on to Madame Higuchi apologizing for what he was about to do before her very eyes then he picked the stubborn Akihito up tossing him harshly upon his right shoulder ignoring any that the boy had to say.

"H-hey put me down! You cruel bestial creature!" Akihito protested the harsh treatment of his person as the elder man continued to ignore him and speak to Madame Higuchi.

"If anyone can tame the wildcat that is Akihito-san, I know that person will be you." Madame Higuchi chuckled at the cute pouty faces that Akihito was making because they were completely ignoring him.

"I'm still here if you guys didn't know, so please stop talking about me as if I am not!" Akihito grimaced finally gathering the Yakuza Boss's attentions towards himself.

"When you decide to stop acting up like an adolescent child, then we- I will give you the attention that you deserve." Asami said in a scolding voice then he addressed Madame Higuchi, "We bid you farewell for now, Madame Higuchi."

"Of course, Asami-sama. I hope to see you again someday, Akihito-san." Madame Higuchi responsed with a bow and Asami nodded his in respect to her since he not give a bow of his own because he was still carrying Akihito over his shoulder.

Akihito gave a soft snort to Madame Higuchi as Asami carried him out of the chamber, "Yea-yeah, whatever."

Asami took them back to his estate refusing to allow Akihito to walk. He warned him that trying to runaway from him again would prove futile this time around. He was now locked up in Asami's personal chambers. He was sitting on the bed.

Akihito huffed his defiance of that. He was nobody's prisoner or locked up lover for that matter. Especially since he had wrongfully stolen his first night. As that thought rushed over him, Akihito felt fear crawling through his entire being. He was a carrier! What if that beastial brute had gotten him with child?

He placed a gentle hand upon his stomach. He complated what he should do next if that were the case. He had no idea how he was going to have a baby with no womanparts, let alone raise an actual growing child- Asami's child!

He found himself frowning at the thought of being an unwed parent. Besides that fact if he was pregnant with their unborn child they would have to claim to Asami's name or royal status at marriage. Hell no! Over his dead body! They child would get what it was deserved of it. Even if he had to marry the brute himself! Of course on it now, he knew that he had no choice to marry the elder man for the sake of their unborn child's reputation.

"What's going on inside of that rebellious little brain of yours?" Asami probed after he had entered his chamber finding the younger deeply immersed within his thoughts. At the sound of Asami's voice, Akihito turned his body away from him keeping his eyes on the palms of his hands.

"N-nothing. I'm just feeling a little fatigued. That is all." Akihito lied stammering a bit as he does.

"You know that you should not lie to me, Akihito. I don't find liars worth my trust. Tell me what is really bothering you right now." Asami scolded him as he approached the bed.

Akihito puffed out his cheeks cutely in his despair whispering, "I am a carrier..."

"And you think that you might be carrying my offspring inside of you right now? Am I right?" Asami finished for him reaching up a hand to gently grip under Akihito's chin slowly lifting it up so that their eyes met one another's.

"Y-yes..." Akihito whispered softly out on a stammer.

"If that is the only problem that is bothering you, then we shall solve it next week by the union of our marriage. Afterwards, I will allow you to be checked over by a doctor once we return from our honeymoon." Asami chuckled causing the younger to glare up at him.

"What if I am pregnant? You would be tied to me for the rest of your life." Akihito hissed defiance laced within his soft voice as he slapped the elder's hands away from his face.

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that. We will have our entire honeymoon to make sure that my seed has taken root deep inside of you." Asami smirked sending shivers of thrill down the back of Akihito's spine at what his words alone insinuated. Sex, until he actually did conceive if he was not pregnant. His cheeks turned a pretty shade of red as the memories of Asami's hand touching him for the first time beamed across his mind.

Akihito huffed once he gathered his wits about again, "For the love of all perverts! Why the hell am I stuck with the likes of you?"

"Because you know that I love what I saw in your beautiful blue eyes, your stubborn determination to never be conquered by anyone." Asami gave an endearing laugh while pulling Akihito in the safety of his lap.

"And I'm guessing that you love the fact that you were the only one to conquer me." Akihito teased, wrapping his slender arms around the elder man's neck.

At that Asami growled, "Damn right!" before pressing his lips to Akihito's in a bruisingly breathless kiss. He stood up with Akihito still in his arms. He detached his lips from Akihito's own tossing him further up 'their' bed. Akihito landed with a bounce long blond hair flowing elegantly about him as he scooted away from the elder gazing at him with golden eyes like a predator stalking his prey before he pounced upon it.

He fell on top of Akihito with his solid form kissing the expanse of the skin that was the boy's perfectly form neck. He slid his lips Akihito's pulse at the soft whimper gave out nipping bitting there until the boy soft and pliant beneath his ministrations. He parted Akihito's legs as his lips taveled back up the soft line of his jaw sucking the flesh there in a gentle manner.

Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami's waist locking him in place. So with a irritated growl, Asami pulled away to undo the Obi of Akihito's Kimono freeing the soft body from its cage. His growl deepened when Akihito purred pulling him down for another rough edge kiss.

Their tongues moved against each other as one with Akihito mewling softly in pleasure. Asami slid a hand in between their bodies grabbing at the boy's tiny hips. He forced himself away from Akihito's enticing lips lifting up one of the boy's smooth pale-skinned legs over his shoulder.

He peered down at Akihito gaving the limp gentle kisses down the side as long as the boy held his gaze. When it was broken, Asami reached down below Akihito's waist finding the boy's entrance. It was swelled and puffy from last night's events to which his sorry for yet proud of. Besides that fact, he knew that he would need lubrication to make the joining easy.

No, this time he slid right in all the way to the hilt after he had placed his cock at the boy's puckered entrance just like he had done the previous night. He didn't give Akihito a chance to adjust to his size when the younger's inner walls clamped down on his erection hard with his need.

He pressed Akihito's leg closer to his chest as he fucked in to him. The boy screamed in ecstasy beneath him with every thrust of his hips against him. He reached deeper inside of him seeking out the place that make the younger see stars clearly behind his pretty blue orbs.

When he found it, Asami overstrained him there, touching his prostate yet all at the same never hitting, to the point Akihito was begging him to with glistening tears welling in his pretty blue eyes. Asami smirked at the sight of it before he gave in to his younger lover's pleas. He finally pressed down on Akihito's prostate allowing the boy to cum beneath him in between their stomachs.

Akihito pulled him down for a chaste kiss after he released his hold on his leg. Nevertheless, the elder had to turn it in to an intense makeout session with the falling asleep under his ministrations. He slipped out of him falling to his side in order to pull the latter in to his embrace drifting off to sleep as well after such an aggressive predatory joining between the two of them.


	3. Three|Oathbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the mistakes throughout the entire story. I will edit it at a much later date. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to read my stories! <333

Almost a year had gone by. Akihito had thankfully not been pregnant after he had told Asami he was a carrier so they waited to be married. The world had changed. No, his entire world had transformed. Nothing would ever be the same. For Akihito now had Asami in his life.

He would never be a spy again. And today would prove that very fact, because they were to be married on this day by the grace of the Emperor himself. To which, he still had not to spoken to the elder about his kinship with.

One thing that he can say that is so great about this day besides marrying Asami was that the elder and Madame Higuchi allowed the girls to help him prepare for it. The downside to that was all of the excited crying that he had to endure while they did so. Nonetheless, he wouldn't change his decision for the world.

On another note, Shogun Kyoushi Masachime was brought in to custody by Asami himself and one of his high-level subordinate identified Kirishima Kei. He smirked at that. The Shogun would be put to death as punishment for all of his crimes against the Empire after the ceremony in the Emperor's honor of Asami.

Akihito would not be allowed to see that by Asami's order alone. And Akihito was upset about that little tidbit. Considering the fact that he used to be an imperial spy for Madame Higuchi and the Emperor himself. He has witness the fall of many people. Watching another's would be no different for him.

He stood in the midst of Aano, Maki, and Keiko inside of his bedchamber, provided to him by the Emperor himself, as they helped him dress in his ceremonial kimono. The warmth of his environment helping to keep him calm as he awaited the time that the ceremony would start. Time was fast approaching. He could just tell by the impatience sounding from Kirishima's voice. And Kirishima was a man that hardly ever was impatient or ever raised his voice.

He tired to hold back his mounting laughter each time Kirishima's voice bellowed out his annoyances, but Kirishima was making that very hard him to do. And in the end he let out his bottle up laughter with the girls standing at his side.

Aano grabbed one of his hands, giving it a gentle squeeze thinking that he was feeling his nerves suddenly overwhelming him. At that he ceased his laughter, giving her a soft squeeze in return to let her know that he was okay. He got himself back under control just as Kirishima entered the bedchamber and they knew at the sight of him that it was time.

Aano parted from him and left the bedchamber with Maki and Keiko walking out behind her. He inhaled as much air in to his lungs as he could and released it. He was ready. So when Kirishima opened the chamber doors for him, he hold of his right arm just before they walked out of the bedchamber. He took his first step towards his future. A future with Asami Ryuichi.

Once he was standing at Asami's side in front of the Emperor, Kirishima gave him away to the elder male. He took Asami's hand in his hold with a soft smile gracing his pink lips. At that the elder acknowledged his genuine happiness and contentment in spending the rest of his life with him.

The ceremony began with the Emperor presiding. After all of the words of love and trust were said, the Emperor blessed the union of the marriage. Everyone they knew celebrated the marriage surrounding them with their love and support.

When that was over, Asami lifted Akihito in to his arms and carried him to their awaiting stallion in order to take him to their new shared home with everyone cheering behind them. They left the crowd of the palace and after sometime, they finally arrived to their home. Asami helped Akihito get down from off the horse before getting of the beast himself with the younger still standing happily at his side.

Asami picked him up for the second time that day and took up the steps towards the entrance of their home after one of their many servants had opened the doors for them to enter it. He carried Akihito over the threshold of their home, making his way to their shared bedchambers. He stepped over the threshold to the bedchamber as well, walking over to the large bed at the centre of the chamber.

Once he stood at the side of the bed he deposited Akihito down upon it at the very center of the bed with the younger's defiantly beauteous blue eyes glaring perfectly up at him. Asami removed his own attire before choosing to do the same thing for Akihito until they were laid bare. His eyes searching over Akihito slim naked lissome svelte form with a gaze full of passionate hunger.

Akihito raised his hands out to him when the younger felt that he was taking way too long to claim him and Asami caved in to that, climbing on to the bed in order to join him. He hovered over him with the younger's eager hands immersed within his hair and dug in to the skin of he shoulder after his mouth found the boy's soft skinned neck.

Soft airy little moans slipping from Akihito's parted lips as he kept his head bent back, keeping his neck exposed to Asami's pleasure. Except for the fact that Asami wanted more- wanted feel the hot grip of the younger's heat engulfing the length of his cock. So in order for him to do just that, he moved away his neck lifting up Akihito's slender legs spreading his sylphlike thighs revealing the hot twitching orifice, thick coating slick dripping down from out of it.

Akihito let out a pleased little whimper once Asami's fingers rubbed over the clenching puckered rim, right before he plunged a finger within him all the way to the joint immediately finding the place that made the younger male gasp out all of his praises. The nails already embedded within the elder's back now drawing up red as Akihito shifted against him with every slid of his finger inside of his heat. Asami continued this form of torment against him until Akihito gave in to him and begged him for release.

Asami finally conceded, removing his fingers from out of the younger's heat. He lined himself up against Akihito's core rubbing his erection in to the slick gathered there until he thought it was coated enough to shove his cock. He instantly began to move inside of Akihito's body feeling his core tightening around his shaft as he made his variant of making love to him.

He felt Akihito buck up against him with every slam of his hips, their love for another fueling the desire inside. His lips finding purchase on the left side of the younger's face. Words of his admiration slipping from in between his kissing lips as he rocked inside of him, "I love you, Asami Akihito..."

And Akihito whispered back his love before they turbulently kissed, "I hate you, Asami Ryuichi..."


End file.
